


Shower Singing

by Golden_Werecat



Series: Marvel Clips [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes is Done With Your Shit, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Multi, Natasha Romanov is So Done, Natasha and Clint are Bros, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Team as Family, yeet the archer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Werecat/pseuds/Golden_Werecat
Summary: There's a horrible unexplained noise, Natasha just wants to read her book, and Bucky Barnes is done with your shit.Also known as the avengers learn about one of Clint's "hidden talents".





	Shower Singing

It was a quiet day in Avengers Tower. Tony was napping on one of the couches and Steve was attempting to sketch him while Bucky watched. Thor was eating his third box of poptarts at the table and Natasha and Bruce were reading on one of the loveseats. Clint on the other hand just gotten back from a mission and decided to hop in the shower before relaxing with the others. Everything was peaceful until a sudden racket came from the hallway.

“IT’S THE EYE OF THE TIGER  
IT’S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT  
RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE  
OF OUR RIVAL!!”

“Friends, I fear someone has stepped on one of the small fuzzy beings. We must aid the furry creature at once!” Thor sounded worried for whatever had made the horrible racket. The sound was ear splitting and only barely recognizable as words.

“AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR  
STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT!!”

“No, I think that was…singing… human singing?” Even Tony didn’t sound quite sure and he was pretty tone deaf, especially when drunk. In his defense they now had proof of alien life so it could be some horrible undiscovered monster from another planet who was stranded in the tower.

“AND HE’S WATCHING US ALL WITH THE EYE!!  
OF THE TIGER!!”

“Should we see if they’re alright!?” Even Bruce and Steve looked concerned now. Only Natasha and Bucky looked unconcerned; Natasha because she was used to the noise, having heard it many times over the years and Bucky because…well frankly he didn’t give a shit.

“It’s just Clint. He sings in the shower sometimes.”

“RISIN’ UP, STRAIGHT TO THE TOP”

“And friend Clint is…unharmed?”

“He’s in no worse condition than when he walked through here 20 minutes ago.”

“HAD THE GUTS, GOT THE GLORY!!”

“And he’s not…possessed or mind controlled? You’re sure?” The team was looking at the red-headed assassin disbelievingly. Were human vocal chords even capable of those sounds?

“Yes! He’s fine, but none of you will believe me until you see for yourselves so come on.” Natasha stood and motioned the others to follow her down the hallway. Along the way they ran into Jane and Darcy who had also heard the noise down in the labs and came to investigate. Pepper also joined their party as it seems some of the other generic workers feared an attack of some kind in the upper levels and had called her for help. The group, much bigger now, continued on. Natasha finally stopped at the bathroom from which the noise seemed to be emanating.

“WENT THE DISTANCE  
NOW I’M NOT GONNA STOP”

Without any more preamble she threw open the bathroom door and stalked in. Without the barrier the noise was much louder.

“JUST A MAN AND HIS WILL TO SUR-OW, Natasha! What the hell!?!” She dragged her fellow assassin out of the shower and then into the hallway by his ear. It took a few seconds for him to notice the rather large group gawking at him. “What the--‘TASH I’M NAKED!!!” The archers flush started at his face and continued spreading downward as he struggled to get free from her grip without losing his ear. The blond was also trying to cover himself from the suddenly camera-frantic Darcy. “Why are you all currently here!?” His voice jumped. The group had yet to say anything or provide any explanation for the sudden show.

“None of them would believe me that you were fine and not dying a gruesome horrible death. So to get some peace and quiet I had to show them.” She released his ear. “Go ahead. Give them a little twirl; maybe strike a pose. I’m going back to my book.” With that she shut the bathroom door, turned and stalked back down the hallway. Clint was left naked and fully exposed in the hallway in front of the curious and, in some cases, horrified onlookers.

“Why would you think I was dying?!” Clint was cursing his longtime friend in his head. Why did he decide to break orders and recruit her again? He should have just left and never looked back, maybe gone solo. Now where was that doorknob?

“We heard a horrible noise, like the dying call of a sickly bilgesnipe. We wished to make sure that you had not been attacked or grievously injured.”

“Again, Thor, no one else here knows what those are.” Steve was trying really hard to be discreet in backing away. Seeing as he had his bright red face covered with his hands, he wasn’t really succeeding.

“I WAS SINGING! It’s a thing people sometimes do in the shower. It was a simple mission and all I have are a few bruises. Now go away or at least turn away until I get back in the bathroom! From the look of him one of you may have to drag Steve behind you and can someone please control Darcy?” The adult male’s voice had cracked three times in that one explanation and he looked like he was waiting for the floor to open up and swallow him.

“I am heartened that you are indeed well friend Clint. ‘Tis a glorious day indeed.” With that Thor decided to grab the mortified archer up in a back breaking hug. Which earned him pitying looks from everyone but Darcy who was squealing in excitement and mumbling something like ‘Sorry Jane, but I totally ship it.’ Bucky, finally bored, was the one to eventually come to Clint’s rescue. He opened the bathroom door, yanked the other assassin out of Thor’s arms and chucked him in before slamming the door shut. The rest were left to disperse as Bucky dragged his snuggle-buddy, I mean best friend, back to their spot to continue relaxing.


End file.
